Why Didn't You Stay?
by HopelessRomantic216
Summary: Oneshot, Wendy is 18 and getting married to a bankers son. She reflects over her memories, writing Peter a letter saying goodbye...unknowingly, she's visited by that same boy she thought would never come again.


Hey! This is my first fic branching out from 'BtVS' so give me some credit... don't worry though, I am refered to as the 'Disney Princess'. Swear to goodness, I own every Disney movie ever made.

This Peter Pan fic, however, is based on the actual book instead of the movie. I guess it could apply to both, but in the Disney version Peter and Wendy really arn't in love.. while the book is darker and more sinister, and they do in fact love eachother.

Please read and enjoy! Reviews are seriously awsome, and for those of you who have read/are reading my other fics you know how much I love reviews! Can we say little kid at Christmas?

Disclaimer- These characters arn't mine, I just create stories with them. Plus, hey, Im not worth sueing...unless, of course, you want a collection of Care Bears and countless Disney movies.

* * *

Looking out her window, Wendy often wondered if she'd made the right choice. It was true she was starting to forget, just like he'd said all grown ups would, but even when she was old and gray a piece would still be missing from her heart. He would have it forever.

She stood, pacing her room, her thoughts making it impossible to stay seated. She was 18 now, and was betrothed to the head bankers son. They'd only met a handful of times, and by what she'd seen he was a nice man, a few years older than she. But still, he would never be enough to fill the void in her heart.

Her father had done well, taking her aunts advice, delving himself in whit and attending numerous parties. And now their wedding was scheduled to be in 3 months time. Her gown had been purchased, arrangements made, and it was rumored her husband- to-be was having a house built for them somewhere on the east side of London. It was all a young women of her time could ask for, so of course…Wendy didn't want it.

It seemed that your transformation into a housewife started even when you were still living under your own mothers roof. Her aunt would take her on the weekends and teacher her the proper etiquette of a wife, or in her case, a wife-to-be. Her dreams of being a novelist still held firm, however, and she would write stories in her spare time. All her stories being about Peter and Neverland, of course. Peter. The word seemed foreign to her now, and she seldom spoke it. John and Michael were still only young boys and talked of their long past adventure often, immersing themselves in the past being boys and not wanting to grow up. But since Wendy rarely saw them now, her memories were less vivid about the experience. Sometimes she found herself thinking it was all a dream…was it?

No, of course not. To prove to herself it wasn't, Wendy marched over to her jewelry box and lifted the acorn and chain from the small chest. She rolled it in her hand, as if feeling it would re-spark her memories…but it never did, and never would. She often wondered if he even remembered her, but she doubted it. The lost boys who had fled back to England with her had soon forgotten all about Peter and his world of childish fantasies. But before their minds had rebelled against Peter, Nubs had drawn her a picture of Tinkerbell. She picked up the faded sketch, feeling the grains of the paper against her fingertips. She missed her. She missed Neverland. But most of all, she missed him.

When he'd said he wouldn't stay with her, she wanted to die. Why wouldn't he stay with her? Why couldn't he just grow up…for her? She sighed, thinking of the last time she'd seen him…at her window.

He'd said he would return, to hear her stories about him…but he never had. She remembered all those nights she would sit at her window, praying for a glimpse…a shadow of him, but her prayers had never been answered. She would still sit, some nights, waiting.  
That's when she realized there was no point, he wasn't coming back…for her. It was truly over. She would never see him again…thinking she would give it one more try, she reached into her desk and took out a pen and paper, and began to write.

_To My Dearest Peter,_

_ I waited for you. Every night, I waited by my window, hoping you would come back…but you never did. You never cam back, Peter. Why? When I told you it was yours, when I kissed you on the ship, it had meant it was yours and would be forever…no matter what happened._

_ I'm to be married, you know. He seems a good man, Peter, but he's not you. We've only met a handful of times, but our wedding is to be in 3 months time…and then I will be leaving. I wont be at my window anymore, Peter. I will be…at the window of my future children. I will still wait for you, Peter. I will sit outside their window, watching the sky…and I will tell them about you. The memories are fading, and I don't remember everything… but I remember you, and the more I tell our story, the more I wont forget. You will be with me in everything I do, you will never leave me._

_ Happily ever after isn't free, Peter… but I'd pay anything to have it._

_ I will love you forever,  
Wendy _

_ P.S. These are you for._

Sealing the letter, she placed it on top of her numerous stories and laid the package down on the window sill. Sighing, she got into her bed, her pillow making things simpler for her. As sleep began to take over, one sentence slipped from her mouth.  
"Why didn't you stay and grow up with me, Peter?"

* * *

Nobody saw him standing above her window, and if they had, they wouldn't have believed their eyes anyway. Grown ups were like that. He watched her flit around her room, stopping to write a letter, then returning to the window sill placing down a small package. He knew immediately…it was for him. As soon as he saw her climb into bed, he floated down to the sill…where the package lay. Sure enough, on the front was his name, scrawled in beautiful cursive. He picked it up gingerly, then turning to leave…finding he couldn't go until he did it, once last time.

He silently walked over to where she lay, the covers turned up all around her. He smiled at how lovely she was, only becoming more beautiful with age. He hesitated a moment before bending down and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Standing straight, turning to leave once more when he heard her softly speak to him in her sleep. "Why didn't you stay and grow up with me, Peter"

He walked to the window, glancing at her sleeping form once his feet hit the white snow of the outside world. He wiped a tear from his eye, thinking of the conversations he'd heard from previous visits about her betrothal.

He smiled sadly before replying, "Because even in your world, I still wouldn't have had you."


End file.
